1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image reading apparatus, an image reading method, and an image reading program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image reading apparatus is known which can read image data of a reading surface of a reading target having an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) tag and information recorded to the RFID tag from the reading target by an operation executed once.
In the image reading apparatus, it is preferable to be able to simply confirm whether a reading process of the RFID tag can be normally executed. As a technology of the simple confirmation, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-183812, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-79616 disclose a technology for disposing an identification RFID tag in a reader device for reading an RFID tag and diagnosing whether or not the reader device normally executes a reading process of the RFID tag depending on whether or not the identification RFID tag can be read.
However, in the conventional diagnosing technology of the RFID tag reading process described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-183812, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-79616, when it is diagnosed that the RFID tag reading process is not normally executed, the conventional diagnosing technology cannot discriminate whether abnormality occurs in the RFID tag or abnormality occurs in the reader device and a communication system including an RFID antenna. Accordingly, even if abnormality is detected in an RFID system of an image reading apparatus, since it takes a time to specify an abnormal portion, there is a possibility that a job stop time of a user becomes long.